


Headlines - 10 Cute Things

by ShitForBrains



Series: Mentor and Mentee [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Mama Pepper, Mentor/Protégé, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony adopts Peter, mentor/mentee, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitForBrains/pseuds/ShitForBrains
Summary: Exvengers are pardoned. They have returned to the Avengers Compound halfheartedly agreeing to War Machine as the new Co-Captain of the Avengers. They watch the news where they find some interesting news about Tony's little family.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Mentor and Mentee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947031
Comments: 22
Kudos: 223





	Headlines - 10 Cute Things

The ex criminals lounged in the living area.

Steve looked around to see Wanda and Vision sitting rather closely by the bar holding a smartphone and taking pictures of their own faces.

Sam was currently logging into his email on a Starkpad to get updated on what he missed out, though he rolled his eyes and smiled when Steve suggested the newspaper.

Clint and Natasha had just gotten off from a video chat with Clint's family while Scott was enthusiastically video chatting with his daughter both with their smartphones.

Steve shook his head. He could never understand the obsession people had with technology. He rubbed his face, "Maybe I'm feeling my age Buck." He murmured to himself.

He reached over and grabbed the remote to turn on the telly but it happened to be a Stark design which meant no buttons.

Steve blinking, "Er Friday how do I turn on the TV?" FRIDAY auto switched it on, "Is there a specific channel you wish to view Mr Rogers?"

Steve, "The news maybe?" FRIDAY, "International or local?" Steve, "Er, local!" FRIDAY, "Currently there are over 100 local news channels available which excludes the online new channels. Do you have channel of your choice Mr Rogers or would you like a list?"

Steve began to look flustered. Clint snorted, "Jesus Christ Friday, just play the channel with the hottest news and leave Cap alone. He looks like he's about to wreak his brain."

Sam smirked at Steve, "Glad to be home?" Steve spotting a light blush, "Glad to be home guys."

FRIDAY plays a random Channel that has Tony Stark's face pasted all over it.

**"AMERICAN ICON!"**

**"THE IRON MAN!"**

**"HOTTEST AVENGER HERO!"**

Multiple flashes of Tony was shown. Tony walking through a crowd as paparazzi's followed. People screaming Tony Stark out loud. Random people including kids coming up to him dressed as Iron man. Every place he was at people were holding up their phones for selfies.

The news looked more like an advertisement. Clint rolled his eyes, "Really? Over a 100 channels and you choose this one?"

FRIDAY, "I believe your exact words were "hottest news" Mr Barton. According to the statistics this news is currently the most popular and is being watched by more than 10 million people."

Scott joined them at the sofa, "Look at that! He's amazing!" Wanda shook her head, "Only to you." Vision bit back a little smile.

The TV continued, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and a _dad_?"

The team snapped their eyes at to the TV as if they were waiting to hear something wrong.

Steve blinking, "Wait is Pepper really pregnant?"

The news logo played and in came a news anchor and some others. In total two women and two men.

One of the middle age women, _"Good afternoon and welcome to The BCF Channel. I'm Ruth O'Benson and joining me here today are celebrity and business journalist Mrs Jodie Preston, celebrity talk show host Mr Dexter Evertt and a YouTuber, Mr Timothy Gong, from the channel the vibe scandal." (B_ usiness Celebrity Focus Channel) 

Pleasantries were exchanged in between the four. Ruth smiling widely, _"So I hope everyone here is excited to talk about our next topic because I am."_

Dexter smiling widely, _"I sure am. It's not everyday you see Tony Stark adopt a child."_ Timothy snorted, _"I'm telling you it's from his previous flings that's coming back to bite him. Just you wait there will be more secret love child be popping out."_

Jodie grinning widely, _"I don't know if you guys have heard about it yet but rumor has it that the child actually belongs Pepper Potts whom she hid from a college pregnancy."_

Timothy shook his head laughing, _"No way. Did you look at the kid, he's a spitting image of Stark's. He's just pulling the adoption vibe to telecast of his heroism. Iron man hero turned into an Avenger, then the Avenger's new captain and now a father. He sure is killing it."_

Everyone else just stared at the conversation in shook.(XD Shock) Natasha looked up the ceiling, "Friday. Did Tony adopt a kid? It's not possible him having a child and Shield not knowing about it." 

FRIDAY, "I am not authorized to answer any questions regarding Mr Stark's personal life Agent Romanoff." Clint frowning, "Why the hell not?" Sam, "Guys come on not now." He took the remote control and turned the volume up.

Ruth nodding her head to whatever the others were saying to, " _But I do believe it is a nice look on Tony Stark. Who would have thought a deadly weapons manufacturer could turn into not only a hero but also a father."_

Jodie gushed along with her, _"Oh I know what you mean. He brings out the ideal father look by just being near the boy."_

Wanda turns to Vision, "Vis did you know about this?" Scott, "Yeah did you know he adopted a son? Why didn't he adopt a daughter?" Steve, "Alright be quiet guys. Wanda leave the questions for later." Wanda gave Vision a sour look to which Vision smiled sheepishly. 

Ruth looking directly at the camera, _"For all you viewers who haven't seen a picture of Tony Stark's son, here is Peter Stark, a fifteen year old currently studying in Midtown Sci and Tech."_

A picture of a young boy with Tony's arm around his shoulder was shown. Steve looked at the picture in shock. Sam, "Holy shit." Clint, "Well this revelation is way much shocking than it was for mine." 

Steve said nothing but stare at the boy who had his hair combed back in slick looking up and smiling at Tony who returned the smile equally. It was like the whole world didn't exist for the two from looks of it. 

Wanda, "He's really adopted someone? Like was he even allowed to?" Vision, "Yes Wanda. I believe Peter would do them both good." Scott turned around to look at the couple, "Wait! You've met him? Iron man's son?"

Vision, "Unfortunately I do not have access to the Tower. Mr Stark has returned back to the Stark Tower." Steve hit with another shock, "It's Stark Tower again?" Vision nodded slowly, "But I believe the compound will facilitate us just as the Tower did Steve."

Steve nodded looking unsure and turned back his attention back to the TV when the new anchor and her guests. They were shifting from various topics from Tony's past to his latest Starkphone release. 

Finally, Ruth smiling widely, _"Well before we end our program here's 10 Cute Things we love about Peter Stark."_ The screen played the news channel's logo and then with a trailer like reading that said, **"10 CUTE THINGS about PETER STARK!"**

**NUMBER 1.** Photographs of the Peter wearing various T-Shirts with science puns were shown. "His love for science can be seen in those cute nerdy t-shirts!" 

**NUMBER 2.** Photographs of the Peter eating pink coloured ice cream were shown. "His undying love for strawberry ice cream." 

**NUMBER 3.** Photographs of the Peter queuing up to enter the movie theater while cosplaying as Luke Skywalker were shown. "His obsession for Star Wars.

**NUMBER 4.** Photographs of the Peter squatting in front of an alley while patting cats and kittens were shown. "His love for cats."

**NUMBER 5.** Photographs of the Peter with another shorter boy were shown. "His cute friendship with his bestfriend." 

**NUMBER 6.** Photographs of the Peter looking directly at the camera and some of it with his hiding his face were shown. "His camera shy nature." 

**NUMBER 7.** Photographs of the Peter hugging Tony Stark were shown. "The undeniable connection between a father and son."

**NUMBER 8.** Photographs of the Peter hugging Pepper Potts were shown. "The unexpected mother son relationship." 

**NUMBER 9.** Photographs of the Peter with Rhodey holding multiple Lego shopping bags were shown. "The adorable shopping trips with his uncle the War Machine."

**NUMBER 10.** Photographs of Peter getting piggy bag rides from Tony were shown. "The cute fact that he has his dad wrapped around his finger." 

The show was a rather short one. As soon as it ended another celebrity focus show began however the gang were all rather quiet. All except Scott began questioning Vision on how to enroll his daughter to Mid Town. 

Natasha looks over at Steve, "We should meet him." Steve gave her a blank look. Clint, "Yeah we should." Sam shook his head, "Come on guys, we just came back. Lets not over step with Stark. Maybe in another week but for now we should-" 

Clint cuts him off, "Stark maybe an asshole. The biggest asshole with a shitty attitude but he's still family." Scott, "Like the annoying cousin everyone talks crap about at thanksgiving but still gets invited over?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "Man you love for Stark is mind blowing." Scott, "Hey, he's awesome. You guys are just jealous cause he's got a suit."Steve chuckled. Clint, "You have a suit." Scott, "Yeah but who wouldn't want the iron man suit? Come one, I can't be the only one who wants to try it one." 

Vision, "Shall I make a request to Mr Stark that you wish to meet his son?" Clint, "Request to meet his son? Tell him he can't hide our nephew away forever." Natasha grinning, "Tell him he shouldn't involve children in our fights, right Steve?"

Steve smiles, "Damn right. So what does the kid like to eat?"

_Hope you guys liked this one. Do you guys have any requests for Irondad and Spiderson?_


End file.
